Haunted
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: All right...well my name is Kara. Just Kara, no last name.Because you see, I'm dead.And...I also happen to be the guardian angel of one Draco Malfoy. Yea.Partialy OOC Oneshot


A/n: So i finally decided to finish a story i started a long time ago. So its short. I appologise. But at least its done??

"Kara wake up!!" came a voice from somewhere above me.  
"Uh-huh. Sure...whatever..." I mumbled, rolling over and falling back to sleep.  
"No. Kara, not today. You-need-to-get-up-NOW" came the voice as they began to roughly shake me into consciousness.  
"Why..." I whined groggily, finally starting to wake up.  
I am not a morning person needless to say.  
"You forgot??" came the voice, disbelief audible in its tone.  
"Huh?"  
"Kara! How could you forget!!" he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

This "disembodied voice", would belong to my "older brother" Patrick. He has shaggy brown hair that falls in his eyes. Which are a beautiful blue green, and shine when he laughs. He's skinny, but not overly so, and he's a great guy. A little psycho and over-protective at times maybe, but overall, he's amazing. He knows just what to say to make you feel better, well sometimes. When he's not being an asshole. But I still love him... Oh wait...where were we? Oh yea, getting up. I don't like mornings. In MY opinion, they shouldn't start until noon anyway...

"Patrick!! Why did I have to get up this early??" I whined.  
"Early? Kara its almost 10."  
"Exactly!" I pouted.  
"Kara, your assignment starts at 10:30."  
"..."  
"Oh SHT!" I yelled, fully awake now. My assignment!! How could I forget??

Bet you're wondering by now what the heck I'm talking about right? Well then let me try to explain it. I get my assignment is today. And it's very important, especially to do well on it. Because if I do, then I'll finally get my wings! I can't wait! I'll finally be able to fly up high, just like the older angles... Who all have their wings already. Confused yet?

I'll take that as a yes. Lets start from the beginning then, shall we?

All right...well my name is Kara. Just Kara, no last name. I guess I had a last name before I died...but I don't remember it now. So I'm just...Kara. Oh, and I'm an angel. No, I don't mean like the people who wear the "Angel" shirts that should really say "Btch". Not like that. I really am an angel!! Because you see, I'm dead.

I died when I was 17. I don't remember a whole lot about my life, but it couldn't have been bad, I don't remember suffering... but all I really remember is my death. It was at night. No one even saw it coming; I mean I think we lived somewhere everyone thought was safe. I don't think we were really a part of the ministry either, because I remember the surprise I felt when it happened. I had been asleep, as it was near midnight, but I woke up with a strange feeling. Like something was wrong. Figuring it was just my anxiety, I shrugged it off and tried to fall back asleep. The stairs creaked, but I thought it was just the wind, or someone going for a drink of water or something. But something was still bothering me, and giving into my impulses I rose from bed and crept to the door. Peeking out and seeing no one, I turned to go back to bed. The stairs creaked again. I don't know why I couldn't just let it go...but I crept out onto the landing to see what it was. There was a hissing sound, and a swish of a cloak. A bright flash of green light, and everything went black.

When I finally woke up, I was somewhere really, really soft and warm, it felt almost like a cloud. But reason got the better of me and I began to panic. Although my limbs felt like lead, I remember forcing my eyes open to see a bright blue sky, and then crying out loudly for my mother. A soft touch calmed me, and his voice soothed me back to sleep. The next time I woke up, I was in a room I didn't recognize, turns out it was Patrick's house. The next few days were...not easy for me to say the least. I mean after all, how would you like to be told 'Hey, guess what? You're dead! And while we're on the subject, lets make it worse. You can't remember you family, or home, or ever see anything you loved again!!' That's NOT an easy thing to hear. Patrick looked after me. He became sort of a brother to me. But even with his help, it took me a while to get used to it here... I mean, at first, I was mad. I wanted revenge, and to see my family again. Even if I couldn't really remember them. Let me tell you though. Heavens not really like the picture books.  
Although I'm used to it by now. I've been here for who knows how long. Angels don't age, so I wouldn't know...

"KARA!" Patrick called, waving his hand in front of my face.  
"Huh!?" I offhandedly replied.  
"Snap out of it! You need to HURRY if you don't want to be late!!" he had a point.

...A bit later...

"Shhhhhhhhht Patrick!! I'm gonna be laaaaate!!" I yelled as I went running down the paved cloud street towards the big shiny building where the Archangels were.

A word of warning, don't ask about the roads, or the shiny buildings. I tried to find the answer for years...never did.

"And whose fault is that?" he asked, referring to my being late.  
"Yours." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Mine?"  
"Yes."  
"How is it mine?" he asked.  
"Because you were supposed to wake me up!"  
"I tried. You said you were getting up!!"  
"And you believed me??"  
"Yes. Why, was I not supposed to?"  
"No!"  
"No??"  
"No!! I talk in my sleep!!"  
"And whose fault is that?"  
"Yours."  
"Oh no Kara, I'm not doing this again."  
"Oh why Patrick? You're no fun!!" I gave him a pouty look over my shoulder as I kept running for the building.  
"Because you're about to..."

--smack--

Owwww I ran into the big stone doors. Note to self: THAT HURTS!!

"...Run into the door if you don't watch out." He finished with a grimace.  
"Oh _thanks_ Patrick." I sarcastically said as I opened the door. "_Now_ you tell me."

"I'm a what?"  
The Archangel would not repeat himself. You swallowed hard and felt the color drain from your face.  
"I-I-" You simply stood there, mouth agape.  
...

--Bang--

The doors crashed open behind me. I guess Patrick heard the news.

"How could you???"  
I winced. His voice was shrill.  
"I mean she's only a baby! She doesn't even have her wings yet! This is unheard of, its crazy, its-"  
"SILENCE" the room shook with the volume of his voice.  
"THIS IS HER TASK. NO EXCEPTIONS." Was all he said. Leaving you dumbfounded.

You felt someone tug at your arm.

"Come on Kara. Lets go."

'I mean sure, I wasn't the best angel out there- and sure I had failed a few tasks before but I mean who hasn't right? Ehh ok, so most angels don't fail their tasks. But some just need more time then others. Yea that's it. Some just needed more time.'

"..." I snapped out of my thoughts in time to see that Patrick was talking to me.

"What?" I asked absentmindedly. He sighed and shook his head, putting an arm around me and pulling me close.

He was worried, I could tell. But he had reason to be. After all, the Archangel had assigned me a difficult task. So difficult in fact, that it was usually reserved ONLY for the most experienced angels.

I was going to be a guardian angel.

No big, if I failed I could ruin someone's life and feel guilty about it for all eternity.

And since I don't have my wings yet, if I remember too much about my past life my soul will be pulled back to earth to forever haunt it as a ghost.

So no pressure.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night I was sitting on my bed holding a picture frame in my arms. The lights dimmed. I look up to see Patrick at the door. He smiles softly at me and comes forward pulling me into a hug. I can't help it. I start crying.

Who knows when I'll see him again.

Or if. What if I failed?

He held me tighter as if he sensed my fear.

"It'll be ok Kara." He whispered, gently pulling away and looking me in the eyes. I looked up at him hurriedly blinking away my tears. He slowly stood up and kissed me on my forehead before leaving me to my thoughts.

My eyes grew heavy, and when I next opened them I was somewhere else entirely.

\\\\\\\\\\

"ARGGGGHHHHHAAAA" My eyes shot open to the sound of someone screaming.

"WAAAAHHHH" I shrieked in response.

"Bloody hell you git! Be quiet!!" Drifted a sleepy voice from a nearby bed.

"Who- are- you-?"He whispered in a deadly quiet voice.

"I should be asking you!!" I fervently whispered back.

"You were in MY bed-"

"You can see me-," I answered back in a kind of no-duh voice. He just looked at me.

"Wait. You can see me!" a grin split my face. "So that must mean you're- Draco Malfoy!!"

\\\\\\\\

"No."

"There must be sommeethhiiinnnggg you need-" I wined. I was currently following him down the hallway. He was refusing to tell me what it was he needed, so I had no way of knowing what it was I was sent here to do.

"I told you no." he said, gaining strange looks from the people around him. He lowered his voice. "Now go away."

"I cant"

He sighed as he sat down to breakfast putting his head in his hands.

"Well just have to work together to figure out what it is that you need." I said cheerily.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" He asked coldly.

"If you don't I'll haunt you forever!!"

The seasons had changed yet again, and there was a fresh blanket of snow on the grounds. It was here that he walked with her.

How long had it been since she had come into his life? He could hardly even remember.

Her capricious smile, that annoying laugh, he glanced sideways at the bane of his existence, which also happened to be his closest confidant.

How it had happened, he didn't know. Maybe it was because she was always listening, even if she was never really there at all.

Throwing her a look he saw her shimmery, misty form frolicking about next to him, leaving no trace in the new fallen snow. He wanted to touch her- just once, just to know she was real. But he knew he couldn't, and so he turned away. He fixed his gaze on the stars, feeling the cool wind whip about his face.

He heard the crunch of snow behind him, and whipped about to see what was there.

Moonlight glinted off of her silky hair, her eyes dancing with mischief. Her hands held behind her back, an innocent look playing across her face. Her foot made a crunch in the snow as she stepped forward.

"Kara-" he whispered. She only smiled.

"How-"

"It takes a lot of strength to materialize- but I can do it."

A smile pulled at his lips as he moved forward as if in a trance to embrace her. He slipped his thin arms about her waist, and pulled her close to him. A warmth like none he had ever known shot through his icy veins, and his rusted heart slowly began to beat again.

But just like that she was gone. He was still holding her, and yet holding nothing at all. Her form began to flicker, sending a wave of panic through him. He looked at her face, a pained smile pulling at her lips as they mouthed the word "goodbye". A single tear dripped down her cheek, but faded before it hit the ground.

\\\\\\\

...beep...

...beep...

...beep...

A pair of dark eyes shot open in St. Mungo's Hospital, life returning to the body that had so long been comatose. A soft smile was evident on her lips, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly it all rushed back to her, all the memories of long gone days.

It had been the dark lord in her home that night. Her parents had been aurors. She had always been in danger. He had heard her and attempted to kill her. But someone pushed her out of the way. Someone she loved gave their life for her. And it left its mark in her blood. But it couldn't stop the force of the curse that had hit her, for her savior was merely a second too late. The curse had seperated her soul from her body, without fully destroying the vestle. Her soul had moved on, her body had not.

A great confusion ensued, and in it Voldermort escaped. Her uncontious body was taken to St. Mungos in hopes of reviving it, and there it had lain for 17 years, unmoving save to keep it alive. She wasn't fully alive, and yet she refused to die either. For how could she when she was already dead?

Meanwhile her soul entered heaven, unknowing of her past. She attempted and failed many assignments to get her wings, as that would have attached her there, and heaven was not where she belonged.

The Archangel knew what he was doing in sending her to earth, for there was where he body was, and only there would she truly be able to move on. Her task had been to melt his icy heart, and in that she had succedded.

Upon completing her task, her soul was returned to where it really belonged, her body. And for the first time in 17 years she opened her eyes.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror. She didn't look a day over 17, magic had kept her young. A smile caressed her cheeks, she could pick up where she left off.

\\\\\\

Draco stood in his dark green dress robes in the center of the Great Hall. Everyone bustled around him talking and laughing, yet he couldn't shake the feeling of being completely alone.

The great hall doors blew open with a crash, drawing his attention. Before him stood a goddess in a pure white dress, with mischievous eyes and a capricious smile playing about her lips. She looked up and her eyes met his. He knew instantly who it was.

"Kara." He ran to her, pulling her into a tight embrace and spinning her around. She laughed lightly, still the airy sprite she always had been.

"Merry Christmas Draco." He laughed holding her tighter.

Her gaze drifted upwards.

"Hey look, mistletoe!" He pulled her in, gently pressing his lips against her own. She smiled, and kissed him back.


End file.
